Aftermath
by AnonymousNavi
Summary: She's here with him now. Why can't he shake the feeling that she'll disappear again? Takes place after the events of 2-4 with Shelly De Killer. Phoenix/Maya


**Title:** Aftermath

**Author:** AnonymousNavi

**Pairing(s):** Phoenix x Maya

**Word Count:** 3,745

**Category:** Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney

**Genre:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Type:** One-shot

**Rating:** K+

**Spoilers:** Slight ones for the final case of Justice for All

**Date Submitted:** 11/28/09

**Disclaimer:** Thy shall not claim to own what belongs to Capcom.

**Summary:** A fic about the night after the case with Matt Engarde and Shelly De Killer.

**The Reasoning Behind It:** If the ending of Justice for All wasn't inspiring for a fanfiction I don't know what is. It's because of that case that I fell in love with the pairing of Phoenix and Maya.

* * *

**Aftermath**

It wasn't at all late when their small celebration ended. Only about half an hour had passed since Edgeworth left, the clock on the wall at a rough eight o'clock.

After everyone had finished racking up the numbers on Phoenix's tab to terrifyingly high amounts Will Powers offered them all a ride home. Everyone took him up on it but Lotta; she had her van. Gumshoe, with his car now in pieces, seemed to really appreciate the offer. Phoenix had originally planned on declining, the walk back to the office wasn't at all far, but both Maya and Pearl looked up at him with such huge, hopeful eyes he accepted.

It was odd; he didn't feel the fatigue creeping up on him that usually did after a difficult trial. He didn't know why, but it was strange for him admitting that it was probably because he was too busy watching Maya. He couldn't shake off the feeling that if he took his eyes off her she would disappear again, that someone would snatch her up from under his nose, and once again, he would be unable to stop them.

Pearl bounced in her seat, her excitement spilling over the sides as Gumshoe buckled her in hurriedly, explaining the importance of a seat belt. The sight gave Phoenix the image of Dick Gumshoe as a father. It was a sweet image. The detective would make a good parent, being so big-hearted and dutiful. Though perhaps it would be better if he established a more steady flow of income first.

_Poor Gumshoe…_

Maya's energy level seemed to drain as she sat down. She still gushed about being in a car with Pearl, but she was quieter about it. There was no more obnoxiously loud not-guilty-trial-cheer that she tended to use to make his ears ring. Though he was thankful for it, it had him watching her all the more closely as they drove. Within a short time she was asleep, her chin slumped against her chest, shoulders sagging.

Phoenix realized how exhausted she must be. She couldn't make it home to Fey Manor, not safely at least. There was no way he was going to let her ride the train back with only Pearl to protect her in her dazed state, not right after the trial they just went through anyway.

And he didn't have the heart to ask Will to drive that far on such short notice.

He called to Will, who until now had been driving randomly to give the two girls more time in the vehicle, and gave him the directions to the Wright and Co. Law Offices. And since it was the closest to the hotel it was the first stop. When they arrived Pearl called to her cousin tentatively and shook her gently awake. Maya appeared surprised that she had fallen asleep and hurriedly climbed out of the car.

Pearl was having trouble with unbuckling herself and was about to call out for help when Gumshoe reached back again and freed her from the straps. He explained the concept of the buttons that released the belt and when she rebuckled and unbuckled it all by herself she was extremely pleased. Gumshoe blushed a bit at Pearl's gratefulness, what with her insisting that he was 'such a good person'.

There was that image again.

As Pearl scrambled out of the car, thanking Gumshoe profusely while he bashfully scratched the back of his head; Phoenix thanked Will for the ride and bid them good-bye. The little Fey had a spring in her step as she walked.

"That was my first time in a car! I never knew they were so amazing!"

"Maybe you can get a license and then a car of your own someday," Phoenix told her on the way to the office door.

"Really? You mean I can drive a car too? A really shiny one?" Her hair loops bounced on her head in her happiness.

"You'll have to wait until you're older though. You still have some years to go."

She faltered slightly. "Oh…"

… _D-Did I just do something bad…?_

When they reached the door Maya was turning and tugging insistently on the knob even though she knew it was locked. Some of her usual pep was back from her short nap and together with Pearl she squealed over the car ride.

Unlocked now, the door swung open and the three of them poured inside. They plopped down with relief, all of them worn out from the past few days. A moment passed though and Maya pulled herself up from the couch.

"I guess we'd better head to Kurain Village now. We already won't be there 'til late," she announced.

Pearl deflated a little. She seemed to have forgotten their train-ride home, but Phoenix caught the door as Maya went to open it. She looked up at him and he felt a pang of sadness. Under her eyes were black bags that seemed to have come out of nowhere. He could guess that she didn't get much sleep while captive, if any at all. Maya herself might not even know it, energized by the excitement of being home, but her body was exhausted.

"You guys can stay here tonight, you already have your stuff here, right?"

Instantly Maya's face lit up.

"Really?" He nodded. "Yay! Pearly! Pearly!" She cheered, "We finally get to use those extra toothbrushes we bought!"

_That's what she's so happy about?_

Pearl cheered too. "Thank you Mr. Nick! Thank you so much!" And with a fistful of her older cousin's sleeve, she pulled her toward the bathroom.

"Since we're staying the night, Mystic Maya needs a bath right away!"

Maya tapped her chin in thought.

"Oh yeah, it's been over two days, huh?"

"Yes, and we can't have Mystic Maya being dirty when she's going to be lovey-dovey with Mr. Nick!"

"P-Pearly, stop that! It's embarrassing!" she scolded as they disappeared behind the door of the bathroom. Phoenix thought he would be used to Pearl's 'lovey-dovey' talk by now, but it always managed to catch him off guard.

The office was officially equipped with a spare room –which had been turned into a bedroom –and a shower for times like these. Mia had made sure it did when she chose the office. Since Maya and Pearl began coming here regularly they brought extra clothes and toiletries incase they needed to spend a night or two around the time of a trial. Mia had taught him to do that when he first became her apprentice.

Letting out a tired sigh he dropped himself on the couch, he could hear Maya explaining the meaning of the phrase 'slumber party' to Pearl as the water rushed in the background. They were undoubtedly taking a bubble bath. He could also hear Pearl yelling about the amount of bubbles everywhere.

The after-trial-fatigue was finally catching up with him.

* * *

He was awoken by the constant shushing of the two girls. Every time their voices would get the tiniest bit over a whisper the other would shush them harshly saying, "Nick'll wake up!" or "You'll wake Mr. Nick!" In all honesty, their shhh's were louder than their actual dialogue.

They meant well, they really did. They just failed at it sometimes.

Phoenix wasn't sure how long he was out, but he knew it was long enough for them to have dried their hair, brushed their teeth, and get into their pajamas. Maya's hair was down and Pearl's was pulled into a neat little bun instead of the usual loops. Currently, Maya was flipping through the channels on the television grumbling about missing the Nickel Samurai and the Jammin' Ninja. She glanced back and noticed him.

"Oh Nick, you're awake!" she exclaimed as he sat up.

"How could anyone sleep with you two being so loud?" He managed to say through a yawn. Pearl looked crestfallen.

"Oh… I thought we were being super quiet for you, Mr. Nick. I'm sorry we woke you."

He sighed, "No, no, it's okay. I really shouldn't sleep in my suit anyway," he said, getting up.

Talking to Maya, he learned that she called Kurain Village to tell them they wouldn't be returning tonight. Both of them seemed very eager to sleep in the queen bed that was provided in the spare room, Pearl especially, who, until a few days ago, had never seen a bed before.

She had a giddy kind of happiness about her.

When he showed them into the room Pearl tugged on Maya's sleeve and whispered something in her ear. Approving with a nod and a mischievous grin little Pearl charged and flung her self on the bed, her cousin hot on her heels. Hand and hand, the two jumped on the complaining springs. They played a game of Ring-around-the-Rosie before Phoenix called them off. For the second time that day Pearl bounced with excitement, anxious to get back on the bed.

From a closet in the hallway they pulled out blankets to dress the mattress with. The closet, since the items inside were rarely used, was one of the neatest spots in the office. For not the first time, he marveled at Mia's ability to keep things tidy. He set a pile of blankets on the bed and Maya at once set to climbing on and perching herself quite contently on the stack of comforters. When she spotted him looking at her she waved happily. Pearl hopped along the edges on her hand and knees, thoroughly amused.

He rolled his eyes good-naturedly and left to get the pillows. While he was returning however he hear Pearl cry out and Maya give a quick yelp. Timed perfectly, he entered the doorway just to see Maya's legs fly over the stack of blankets and disappear behind the other side of the bed. Pearl ran around the corner of the bed and fretted over the now laughing Maya.

Smiling and shaking his head, he left the pillows on the mattress and left to prepare himself for the night.

"Waaah, Mystic Maya! It's so soft!" Pearl cooed after they had laid out the blankets. The smaller girl made snow angel-like movements as she enjoyed the crisp coolness of the fresh comforter. "I've never been in a bed before! And especially not one _so big_! I feel like a princess!"

"I know, right Pearly?" Maya agreed, "I bet the Pink Princess had a bed just like this!"

Washed up, suit hung up, and pajamas (t-shirt and flannel bottoms) on, he took a detour on the way back to the couch –which was going to be his bed for the night –to check on the two Feys. Pearl was asleep as far as he could tell, but Maya was nowhere in sight.

A twinge of nervousness passed through him. It was unreasonable, he knew it, but even with that acknowledged he couldn't help hurrying into the other room.

Bumping headlong into Maya is always an experience in itself. She tends to be rather loud when she's startled.

"Nick, don't creep up on me like that!"

He glanced down at her hands where she held a bag of chips.

"Maya," he sighed, "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry! I'm just still so hungry! I ate a ton at the hotel, but it wasn't enough."

_If you hadn't been starved for almost three days I'd call you a glutton._

"I doubt potato chips are going to help all that much."

"Yeah they will! They're food aren't they?"

"No they're not, they're just snacks!"

"Snacks are food! And I'm hungry, Nick!" She hugged the bag close to her.

"I'm telling you it won't help." He reached for the bag. Maya pulled away. He tried again. She dodged. "Maya…!" he said, starting to get frustrated, "Give it here!"

"No!" she said childishly. Every time Phoenix would go to take the bag she would hold it just out of his reach, which was quite difficult for her to do considering he was a good head taller that her. She held out the bag as far as she could, keeping him at bay with her other hand. He reached over her, she bent sideways, and he reached further.

Their little squabble paused when someone yawned. Two pairs of eyes focused on the small girl in the doorway. Rubbing her eyes, Pearl shuffled past them. She didn't even acknowledge them as she climbed on the counter to get a cup and then filled it with water. Phoenix and Maya blinked. Both were reaching over each other rather awkwardly, but she didn't even bother a glance as she returned to the bedroom sipping her water as she went.

"Well that was…" He glanced at Maya. She was yawning too.

Phoenix seized the moment.

"Besides," he said, snatching the bag, "You already brushed your teeth."

She hopped on her tiptoes to take it back but it was much easier for him to keep it from her with his superior arm length.

"Now," he grabbed her hand and placed the bag in it, "Go put it back."

She made a face at him before doing as she was told. He watched her for a moment, still trying to convince himself she was safe now. There was that feeling again, the feeling that if he weren't vigilant she would have to relive those horrible days of fear. He never wanted her to ever have to go through something like that again.

Despite his worries he left her and made his way to the couch where a blanket and cozy pillow sat waiting. He needed to stop being so paranoid. He told himself that as he settled on the cushions, but it didn't do much.

Maya appeared and bee-lined the bedroom.

"_Maya_," he warned.

"Awww, you're no fun," she pouted before pulling her hands from behind her back and leaving to return the chips to the cabinet. He heard the cabinet close and when she came back into view her hands were empty. Her pajamas didn't have pockets and no lumps were in her clothing.

_Wow, I really can't trust her when it comes to food can I?_

"Good night, Nick!" she said and passed him. Phoenix gave a quiet 'good night' and was silent. She was just about to disappear into the guest room. His eyes traveled to her face. She smiled but her eyes gave away how empty she was. She was running on fumes now. His stomach tightened. He just had to not look at her.

_Maya's safe. Maya's safe._

He _knew_ that. He had seen her with his very eyes. She was here, with him, safe.

Almost, she was almost out of sight. He had done it. He was home free.

"Maya."

He couldn't convince himself.

"Yeah, Nick?" she said and stopped, looking back at him.

Motioning with his hand, he brought her to the side of the couch. She looked down at him, a puzzled tone adopting her voice, "Nick?"

He reached out, almost as if to touch her. But he stopped midway, his hand hesitating in the air between them.

"Maya," he repeated and let his hand drop, "Can… Can you do something for me?"

"What?"

"L-Let me hold you… please…" Maya seemed taken aback. Surprise played obviously on her features. Before she could say anything he continued, "I need to know that you're really here, that you're safe."

She kneeled next to him, looking up at him, her eyes searching his face. For the first time their gazes met and locked. _She looked so tired._ Even her wide-eyed curiosity was glazed over and sunken, subdued by the slight droop in her eyelids. The light in her eyes that was usually so bright and twinkling was gone.

"I need to make sure this isn't some dream and in the morning I'll wake up and you won't be here."

It was true. He was plagued with the fear that this was all some kind of sick dream, that De Killer hadn't been on their side in the end, that he lost Matt Engarde's case, and De Killer wasn't pleased. He had seen Maya, spoken with her, but it wasn't enough. Those are things a dream can create with ease.

More than anything, he needed to touch her, to feel that she was physically there. He didn't know what he would do if she was an illusion.

Her arms snaked their way around his neck, pressing herself against him in just the way he needed. He could feel the warmth of her body on his, the cool surface of her fingertips with the underlying heat of the blood circulating within, her freshly washed hair brushing his face in the softest of ways.

It was like this they embraced. Phoenix leaned back against the couch, his arms around Maya's waist and holding the back of her head. He had never seen her this quiet since the day they met. In every way he was thankful. She didn't question or tease him, and humored him with his paranoid needs.

"You know," Phoenix felt a tug and ruffling at the back of his neck, "I always thought your hair would be all crunchy with gel," she said and ruffled his hair a bit harder, "but it's actually really soft." Obviously amused, she continued to mess up his black spikes in that childlike way of hers.

He gave a small amused laugh. "I don't use gel."

Slipping from the shadows and back into the guest room, Pearl tucked herself back under the covers, still marveled by how cozy beds really were. Quietly, she pulled a bag of chips from under her pillow; a bag very similar to the one Maya had just attempted to take.

"_Mystic Maya, if you're still hungry there's a little bag of chips in one of the cabinets."_

In fact, if Phoenix dabbed a bit of his fancy dust on it he would find a set of faint, tiny fingerprints on the plastic. But he wouldn't because in the morning Maya would sneak, eat, and throw away the evidence of the chips before the three could even get breakfast.

Pearl smiled and giggled to herself.

With a rustle, she opened the bag.

"Perfect."

* * *

Upon waking up in the morning, Phoenix tossed and the cushions below him creaked slightly. He sighed… and remembered the couch had a fold out mattress.

* * *

**Answers to questions you didn't know you wanted to ask**

As stated on Court Records, it was never made clear exactly where Phoenix lives. But for the sake of this fiction Phoenix does not live at the office. That said, it was still much more convenient for them just to stay at the office since it was much closer and was actually accommodated to house all three of them for a night; hence the toothbrushes and extra clothing.

--

I'm pretty sure I made this clear, but if not, Pearl did not sneak into the kitchen during our little Phoenix/Maya time to take the chips or take or while she got water. She had _three_ bags, one for each of them: two in the cabinet and one under her pillow. Although knowing Maya she'll probably eat both bags in the morning. Phoenix will be deprived of his junk food.f

--

If you notice any mistakes, grammar, about the game, or otherwise, please inform me. I gladly welcome critisim.


End file.
